


on time.

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: birth. [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Birth, Birth porn, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, WereVerse, birth kink, erotic birth, literally just birth porn okay, trans male juzo, trans male juzo sakakura, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: he almost doesn't make it.Munasaka installment of the wereverse birth porn series yay! Y'all know the drill.
Relationships: Kyosuke Munakata/Juzo Sakakura
Series: birth. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Hotaru.

**Author's Note:**

> The Basics:  
Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways. Also, to support the birth of multiple cubs in a litter, shifters have pleasurable births. Because I said so.

The last thing Kyosuke expects to come home to today is the thick smell of labor in the air, but that's exactly what happens when he walks through the door. The scent is so powerful, it nearly knocks the Akita-shifter off his feet, but he stays standing as the reality of the situation hits him all at once. There's only one possibility for what's happening right now.

"Juzo," he murmurs softly to himself, before sprinting up the stairs and bursting into their room. _Anything_ could have happened in the hours he's been away from home, what if he isn't safe, what if --

"Juzo!" He says louder, his eyes falling on his mate. And there he is, the lion-shifter in a low squat on the bed, hands on his knees, a pillow between his legs, a sheen of sweat on his completely bare body, his lips parted in a low moan as his belly tightens, every defined muscle working to give a powerful push just as Kyosuke steps in the room. Juzo is entirely focused, looking down at the mirror he's angled towards his legs, the bulge between them a sure sign that he's about to crown at any moment.

It's a powerful, beautiful sight. He's never looked so good.

"Kyosuke..." Juzo answers him with a soft whine as his mate approaches, abandoning his suit jacket in the heat of the room and unbuttoning his suddenly very hot shirt, sliding it off as he gets next to him on the bed. "I --"

"Do not apologize to me," Kyosuke murmurs, supporting his mate with an arm around his waist to help keep him up. "_I _should apologize to _you_. I am the one who left my heavily pregnant mate for an idiotic business meeting that went nowhere." He presses his lips to Juzo's temple in an apologetic kiss.

"You did do that," Juzo mutters, leaning into his support despite his words. "I tried -- tried callin' you, three hours ago, right -- right before I started to push. Went straight to voice mail."

"I had turned my phone off, I'm so sorry," Kyosuke says, kissing his cheek again in apology. "But I am here now. How has everything been? You aren't in any pain?"

Juzo shakes his head. "God, no. Thirty minutes ago, I was screamin' your name."

Kyosuke's suddenly very upset that he missed that, but he'll have six more chances after this one.

He rubs his hand gently down Juzo's belly. "Good, good. Alright." Juzo sways his hips a little, gives a soft groan as fluid drips from him to the pillow between his legs. "I'm right here if you need me."

Juzo pants softly and nods. "One -- one more thing, I don't -- think my water broke, so she might still -- ah -- be in the sac."

"That's fine, it won't hurt her," Kyosuke says. "But that may be why your labor has been so slow. Do you need me to break it?"

He shakes his head again. "No, no, just -- just let her come." Juzo grunts lowly as birthing fluid squirts from him, and he lowers his head. "Gotta push --"

Kyosuke keeps supporting him as Juzo pushes, gentle but solid. He's completely focused on the mirror, and as Kyosuke looks down, he sees his folds parting. Sure enough, the translucent sac of waters pokes out of him just a bit, starting to slide forward along with their daughter's head. Juzo lets out a low, heavy groan, more fluid spurting from around the emerging sac. It holds him open when the push ends, despite sliding back a bit.

"There she is, darling," Kyosuke murmurs, his voice full of wonder. "Our little girl."

Juzo swallows heavily. "She's right -- right there, _fuck_, I'm -- about to push her out." He sounds like he can't believe it, and honestly, neither can Kyosuke. This pregnancy was entirely unplanned, though wholly not unwanted.

"You are. You're doing amazing." Kyosuke kisses the top of his head. "Just remember to breathe, and push."

Juzo nods, takes a deep, shuddering breath, and pushes with the next strong contraction. It takes a full thirty minutes for her head to completely crown, and Juzo gives a shaky "haaaah" when it finally does. He spreads his legs apart just a little further to accommodate the wide girth of her head.

"K-Kyo -- Kyosuke, I'm -- I'm --" Juzo whines. Kyosuke rubs his thumb against his belly.

"Go ahead. Cum if you want to."

Juzo wails, a high sound from high in his throat as he cums, fluid squirting around the emerging cub. Then, he grunts deeply as his body pushes, completely on its own, more of the sac containing their child's head sliding from him. "Oh, ooohh fuck --"

"That's it, sweetheart, she's coming. Push very gently if you push at all, she'll come fast if she's in the sac."

Juzo nods at Kyosuke's words, his thighs trembling as he grunts lightly with the little pushes he gives. Then, he reaches down, one hand able to support her little head as it's born. For a baby, she may be large, but compared to her father, she's so very small. More fluid squirts from him as he moans and rocks his hips, working on birthing her shoulders and the rest of her body.

"Kyosuke, look," he grunts low with the next push. "She's comin'. Baby's comin'."

Kyosuke nods and rubs his belly with his fingers, gently, able to feel the bodies of the other cubs when his muscles tighten. "She is. You're doing so very well."

Juzo gives a couple more loud grunts, pushing with each powerful contraction, aiding his body in getting the cub out of his body. In giving birth. "Hnn, _ahh,_" he breathes out. More of the sac containing the first shoulder slips out of him, followed by a small burst of birthing fluid. "_Ohhh, haaah_," he pants hotly, the second shoulder appearing. "Mmmh, Kyosuke --"

He cuts himself off with more loud grunts as his body squeezes around the baby, the slimy, slippery sac being pushed from him, bit by bit. Finally, with a loud, deep "ugh!" he gives a final push, and the sac and baby slip out of him onto the soft pillow between his legs, a big gush of fluid following with the umbilical cord.

Nearly five hours of pushing later, he's given birth to his and Kyosuke's first daughter.

Carefully, he lifts her towards him, then breaks the sac with a clawed hand and rubs her little face and chest with a towel. She gives a tiny wet cough, then a disgruntled cry as Juzo holds her close, leaning back into Kyosuke's arms as he sniffles. Kyosuke holds both of them in his arms as Juzo guides her head to his heavy breast, and she latches on to a swollen nipple, suckling strongly.

"She looks like you," Juzo murmurs after a few moments. He's right; her pale hair and Akita ears and tail make it look like he's birthed a tiny clone.

"She does," Kyosuke agrees, gently stroking her soft little head. "What's her name?"

Juzo thinks for a moment. "Hotaru Munakata," he finally says. "Our little firefly."

She's born at 6:48 PM, Kyosuke being eternally glad he returned home right when he had.


	2. Tamami.

They spend half an hour with their newborn daughter while she nurses hungrily. The action serves two purposes: the obvious, to feed their child, and the less obvious, to bring on contractions to birth the next. When Kyosuke takes Hotaru to settle her down in her bassinet, Juzo is already feeling them, strong and powerful, swaying his body as they pulse through him.

By the time Kyosuke returns, it's fairly obvious that arousal has started to fog Juzo's mind. With his mate present, he can now afford to lose himself to the labor, to become completely immersed in the birth. Kyosuke settles next to him, and Juzo turns to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to hold me," he manages to say through deep breaths. "Hold me while she comes."

Kyosuke nods, rests a towel and pillow over his lap before pulling his mate close, settling one knee on either side of him while he thrusts his hips slowly in time with the contractions. Kyosuke rests his hands on Juzo's hips, gently rubbing them while he moves slowly back and forth. He gives a soft "ah" as his water breaks, fluid gushing out onto the towel and pillow.

"That was a lot," Juzo murmurs. "She's big."

"Nothing you can't handle," Kyosuke assures him. "Besides, I'm here with you. Do not worry about a thing, so long as I am here."

Juzo nods, then lets out a soft, low groan as he feels the baby's head at his cervix. He was right; she's definitely inherited her father's size. She pushes hard against him, and Juzo feels the deep urge to push.

"I'm pushing," he warns Kyosuke as he lifts himself up into a squat, resting his hands on Kyosuke's shoulders and pushes. It's a good, strong, solid push that sends her head past his cervix and into his birth canal, pressing tightly against his walls. With a soft noise of realization, he looks up at Kyosuke. "She's gonna pass my g-spot."

"And when that happens...?" Kyosuke asks.

Juzo finishes. "I'm gonna lose it. You'll probably have to keep my legs spread."

"Then that's what I'll do," Kyosuke says firmly. "Do not worry about a thing, like I said. Just focus on getting her out."

Juzo nods, takes a deep breath before squatting down further and pushing hard, her head and shoulders slipping down further easily with the strength of his push. He lets up for a moment, takes another deep breath, then the next contraction hits and he works with his body to push the baby's head right on top of that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Fuck_," he gasps as his body tightens, her head rubbing harshly against him. "Oh, my God, fuck, that's -- haaah -- stronger than last time, _aaaahhhh God_ \--" His last words are wailed out from deep inside of him as his incredibly strong orgasm begins, his body trembling. Kyosuke stays true to his word, gently holding his legs spread as his thighs and pussy twitch with the sheer amount of pleasure. "_Kyosuke!_" Juzo screams out his mate's name as the stimulation increases with the second peak of his contraction, muscles contracting hard around the baby's head.

"That's right, say my name," he murmurs, leaning over to press a kiss to Juzo's shoulder. "I am the one who gave you this pleasure, the father of your cubs." His thumbs rub circles on his thighs as Juzo cries out again with unbelievable pleasure. Fluid squirts out of him in thick spurts, soaking the towel and pillow further.

"Kyosuke, Kyosuke, _Kyosuke!_" Juzo wails, thrusting his hips up and down as he cums uncontrollably. He spreads his own legs a bit further apart as the head squeezes down further, gasping with momentary relief as the contraction lets up. "Ah... haaah..."

"It isn't over, is it?" Kyosuke asks softly. Juzo shakes his head, feeling the next contraction build.

"N-no, her sh -- her _shoulders!_" He screams and spasms, completely at the mercy of his own body while it contracts hard, squeezing the broad shoulders against his walls. "_Fuck, Kyosuke, ahn~_"

His body pushes, and pushes hard, so by the time the contraction ends and he can breathe again, Juzo feels the baby down low in his body, his pussy starting to bulge, her massive head rubbing at his entrance. "Kyosuke," he moans out. "Touch me. You can -- feel her head."

Carefully, Kyosuke complies, moving his hand down between Juzo's thighs and allowing his hand to rest against him. As he pushes with the next contraction, he feels his skin bulge out against him as their second daughter's head stretches him. In complete awe, he asks, "Do you want to push her into my hands?"

"Yes," Juzo breathes. He spreads his legs wide, settles his body right into Kyosuke's hands in a deep squat, readying himself for the next contraction. When it hits, it hits _hard_, showing the laboring were no mercy as it urges him to _push, push now._

Juzo obeys, dropping down lower and pushing, a hard, firm push. Kyosuke cups his hands around him, then feels as his folds part, and the top of the baby's slick, wet head is revealed. "Oh -- oh, oh, Kyosuke, I feel her comin' out, _God_ I'm gonna --" And once again, his muscles spasm around the emerging head as fluid squirts from him. Still, Kyosuke holds his hands there all the while, watching as Juzo lifts himself up a bit, then thrusts his hips down to push, more and more of the baby's head being born into her father's hands.

He cums almost relentlessly every few minutes until, finally, her head comes to a complete crown. Kyosuke looks between his mate's trembling thighs, seeing the thick mass of dark curly hair. "Oh, my darling, she has your hair," he sighs.

Juzo nods, his face blissful as he starts to push again, slow and easy, more thick spurts of fluid squeezing out from around the crowning head. He easily crowns her for thirty minutes, keeping his hands firmly on Kyosuke's shoulders, and by the end he moans "Ooh, gotta cum~" before roaring out a massive orgasm that sees first her forehead pop out, and then with the next wave, her head fully born into Kyosuke's hands.

"Hold onto her," Juzo orders, and then gives a few low, deep grunts as his body involuntarily pushes, and pushes, and _pushes, _her shoulders teasing his entrance as they stretch him. "Hah, ugh, uhn~ Aaaahhhn~ coming out," he manages to say, his body quivering as he delivers a series of rapid, strong pushes. Fluid gushes from around her body as she begins to come down, Juzo grunting and groaning as her shoulders stretch him.

Kyosuke keeps supporting her head, watching as the first shoulder makes its way out after ten minutes of Juzo moaning out pushes. The second one squirts right out as he cums, and then cries out "Oh, fuck, here she comes~" as he cums once more, fluid and lubricant slicking her already-slippery body, sliding out to her chest with the first wave of orgasm, and then the rest of her body spilling out of her father as Kyosuke catches her.

She's definitely a big baby, close to nine pounds, and as Juzo comes down from his high, he gently takes the newborn from Kyosuke, cleaning her face with a clean towel while she coughs and cries. As soon as he rests her head against his breast, she finds his nipple and latches on, the sound of her noisy suckling filling the room as Juzo gives a soft laugh.

"Welcome to the world, Tamami Munakata," he murmurs, completely at peace when Kyosuke puts his arms around his mate and newborn daughter.


	3. Interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different...

Juzo nurses their newborn for a few minutes, eyes half-closed while Kyosuke holds them both close, before asking softly, "What's on your mind?" Juzo opens his eyes, tilts his head back to look at his mate, then gives a tiny sigh.

"'s not a big deal, just... thinkin' about right before you came home," Juzo says. He looks down at their daughter, watching as she kneads his skin instinctually with her tiny clawed hands. "I, ah... I knew she was comin'. Just didn't know if you'd get here in time." He sniffs a little. "I was scared. Not 'cause it hurt or anything, I just wanted you there."

Kyosuke is quiet, resting one hand on Juzo's belly and the other on his thigh, rubbing gently. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I truly am." He leans over to kiss the top of his head again. "Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Hey, it's fine, like you said earlier, you're here _now_. And you made it in time, anyway," Juzo murmurs. "I dunno why I'm even thinkin' about it."

"Because it scared you," Kyosuke says simply. "Remember when I left early in the morning to work and didn't tell you? And you thought I'd left you, so you called Chisa in tears?"

"Yeah, I remember." Juzo gives a small laugh. "That was _really_ fuckin' stupid."

"Not in the moment. I've left you behind before, you had reason to believe I'd abandoned you." Kyosuke doesn't like to think about all the time he and Juzo have spent apart while Kyosuke struggled with his own insecurities, disappearing for days on end without telling anyone. "It broke my heart to think that I'd made you feel like I would leave you by yourself in your condition."

Juzo is quiet now, leaning against Kyosuke's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart while he talks. "I was just emotional, babe, that's all. I freaked out."

"Perhaps. But again, you had a reason. I was a fool to leave you then without telling you where I was going. And I was a fool to leave you this morning, knowing how close you were to having our children." Kyosuke sighs softly, his voice shaking slightly. "For as long as I live, as long as there's still breath in me, I swear, you will _never_ fear being abandoned by me again."

A few hot tears run down his face, and he wipes them away before Juzo can feel them.

Juzo reaches down with one hand, his other arm holding Tamami securely at his chest, and laces his fingers with the hand Kyosuke has on his belly, still swollen with five more cubs, tiny reminders of their love. "I forgive you," he murmurs softly. "Just keep your phone on next time, alright?"

Kyosuke laughs a little. "I never did tell you what happened after you called Chisa. Remember when I came home and my face was swollen?"

"Yeah," Juzo starts to say. "You told me you ran into the door."

"That's half-true, I did, but that's not entirely what happened." Kyosuke gives a wry grin. "I was in a meeting with the Chairman, and Chisa came in. She said she needed to talk to me, and I told her it could wait, so she punched me as hard as she could in the face."

"Seriously?" Juzo asks incredulously. "Didn't you fracture it?"

"She did that, yes," Kyosuke replies. "She told me I should never make you wait for me. She told me you had called her, and that you could barely talk, and then Chairman Tengan told me off. I spent the next three days at home with you partially because he told everyone not to let me in if I came to work."

Juzo snickers. "Serves you right. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to stress you." Kyosuke kisses his cheek, looks down at Tamami nestled in Juzo's arm. "Is she asleep?"

"She is, yeah." Juzo sighs wistfully. "I don't wanna let her go."

"I know, darling. She won't be far." Gently, Kyosuke pulls himself away from Juzo just for a moment, carefully takes their sleeping daughter so he can place her with her sister. When he returns, he goes right back to Juzo's side, takes his hand and gently kisses his knuckles. "I love you. I love you, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

Juzo smiles at him, lets a few tears run down his face before Kyosuke leans in to kiss them away. When he does, Juzo murmurs back, "God, I love you, too."

The moments they spend in each other's arms are quiet and comfortable.


	4. Chiemi.

It's not long after that when the contractions start again, but their position doesn't change much; Kyosuke only sits up a little more so Juzo can be at a better angle. He spreads his legs, braces his heels against the foot of the bed, and watches as Kyosuke places a towel between his legs, then a few more off to the side.

Even while he labors, Kyosuke never once falters in holding Juzo, able to feel as each strong contraction ripples through him. Juzo gives a soft groan when his water breaks, sits up a little more and pants hotly. The mirror's still at the foot of the bed, and Juzo looks at it through lidded eyes as he takes both of Kyosuke's hands, sliding them up his body to hold both sensitive breasts.

"Touch me," he breathes, soft and quiet. "Don't stop 'till I say so."

Kyosuke nods, leans over to kiss his jaw as he first rubs small circles on his breasts, then carefully brushes his fingers across each nipple, knowing full well what his mate wants right now. So far, the contractions have been fairly strong, but not nearly to the level they need to be at, so his body needs encouragement. Juzo lets out a soft, low moan, his own hand slipping between his thighs as he gently rubs the pad of his thumb over his clit.

"Oh, God, oh _fuck_," he breathes, completely unprepared for how sensitive his laboring body has become. He's needed this, badly. "Kyosuke, oh my _God_..."

"Too much?" Kyosuke murmurs, his hands stuttering for a moment.

Juzo growls lowly. "Did I say stop?" He answers with a question of his own, turning his head slightly to glare at his mate.

Kyosuke's breath catches in his throat, and he keeps going. "No, you didn't. I just want to make sure you are not hurt."

"_Fuck_ no, I'm not hurt," Juzo says, resting his head back against Kyosuke's shoulder, his last word dissolving into a moan. "Just wondering why the hell I didn't do this earlier." He lets his eyes fall closed as he spreads his legs further, grunting a little as fluid and lubricant flows from him. "Ahh..."

Kyosuke shifts a little, supporting Juzo as he sits up more. "Are they getting stronger?"

Juzo nods, keeping up his gentle strokes, feeling himself slowly pushed towards the edge. "Yeah, they're gettin' there. I -- might be pretty out of it, soon."

Kyosuke nods. He's actually quite a bit surprised that Juzo's still hanging on, with the scent of his labor so thick right from the beginning and all the stimulation he's gotten. "That is fine. Just relax, I'll take care of you, and I'll take care of them as well." He kisses his jaw once more, feeling his muscles tighten as a stronger contraction rocks him. "Just tell me what you want me to do when you _are_ out of it."

"Honestly?" Juzo gives a soft laugh. "Anything that'll make me cum and get these cubs out."

Kyosuke raises an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything," Juzo repeats, then applies just a bit of pressure to his clit as he strokes down.

"Hah -- oh _God_," he cries out, bucking his hips up into his own hand as he cums hard, a thick spurt of fluid flowing from him as the orgasm finally pushes the head of the third cub up against his cervix. "_Ohn_, fuck, okay, she's -- right there, right at -- at my cervix, _fuck_ \--"

"Easy," Kyosuke reminds him, applying just the smallest bit of pressure on his full breasts as he continues to rub his fingers in circles. "Relax and breathe. Let your body tell you what you need."

"Mmmh, I need -- haah -- your fingers in me," Juzo says, his words slightly slurred as he lets the pleasure fog his mind. "Keep -- keep touching me, with one hand, use the other one to fuck me."

"Of course." Not needing to be told twice, Kyosuke puts his hand between his legs as Juzo moves his away, fingers slick with fluid. Kyosuke gently traces his fingers along his slit, earning a soft series of "_ah, ah, hah,_" from his mate while he does. If this is what it takes to make sure Juzo gets as much pleasure out of this as he can, then this is what Kyosuke will do.

Carefully, methodically, Kyosuke inserts two of his now-wet fingers into Juzo, sliding inside of his cunt with no resistance at all. His muscles tighten a little at the intrusion at first, then relax at the familiar feeling of Kyosuke stretching him out.

"_Yes_," Juzo whispers as his eyes flutter shut, his face reflecting nothing but pleasure when Kyosuke catches sight of it in the mirror. He looks more perfect now than he ever has, with his face flushed, legs spread, the hand that was previously on his clit now resting on his contracting belly and the other gently kneading his breast that Kyosuke isn't holding.

As soon as he judges it to be the right time, Kyosuke pulls his fingers back nearly to the tip as a contraction builds within Juzo, then slides them back in when he feels his muscles tense with it.

Juzo yowls with pleasure, his back arching as he lets out a high "oooaaahhh", all the stimulation in his body culminating at that one point. Kyosuke almost expects him to say it's too much, but as if he knows what he's thinking, Juzo growls "Don't you dare stop," and thrusts his hips up to meet Kyosuke's hand.

"_Yes_, God _yes_ right _there_," Juzo moans as soon as they get the rhythm to match up, Kyosuke pulling his fingers out as Juzo pulls his hips back, then thrusting forward as he pushes back in. He wails out a fast series of high-pitched "_hah, hah, haaahn~_", a tell-tale sign that he's close to cumming and cumming _hard._

Good. It's perfect timing, because the baby's head is sliding past his cervix, her shoulders now pushing hard against him, absolutely ready to follow in the head's place and push it right down into the spot that'll be sure to completely blow his mind.

"Don't stop, don't stop, oh my _God_ don't stop," Juzo wails again, his hips moving faster as Kyosuke does. "_Holy shit --_"

"I can make you feel even better," Kyosuke tells him, knowing full well what's about to happen. The contractions are so strong, completely rocking the former boxer's body with ease. God, he hasn't seen Juzo move like this since the heat cycle that got him pregnant. "Don't cum yet. Let her come down a little more."

Juzo whines. "I'm so _fucking close, _Kyosuke!"

"I know, but don't cum," Kyosuke repeats. "I want you to scream my name, so that everyone knows exactly who gave this to you." His voice drops a little lower when he says it, and a slight shudder runs down Juzo's spine.

"_Fuck_ that's so hot," he grunts out, his legs trembling as he fights to hold back his orgasm. The contractions push the baby down further, her shoulders slipping past his cervix and pushing her head further down his birth canal. "Oh my God, oh my God, she's almost there, Kyosuke _please_!"

"Not until she's there," Kyosuke murmurs, his fingers thrusting in a little harder. Juzo gives a high "ngah!" as Kyosuke's fingers stretch him out low, and the baby's head and body stretch him higher up. "Don't you worry. I've got you, I'm going to take care of you both."

"_Haaah_, mmnnn, _ooohhh_ \--" He starts as if to say something, but finds himself completely unable to as the force of the contractions pushes the baby down, down, down, and then his body tightens in anticipation right before her head hits his spot.

Just in those few moments, Kyosuke pulls his fingers out to the tip, then leans in to Juzo's ear and whispers: "Cum, darling, scream my name," then thrusts back in hard as Juzo's hips rise to meet his.

"_Kyosuke!_" Juzo screams, louder than he's ever heard him before as the next contraction pushes their baby's head right on top of his spot, muscles tightening with the orgasm he's already having and rubbing her upturned face harshly against his nerves. He screams again, in nothing but pure pleasure as he loses himself completely in the power of this climax, hearing nothing but Kyosuke's voice as he spasms and writhes and cums and squirts fluid all at once.

"There you go, sweetheart, that's it, cum her right out, I've got you," Kyosuke says, sliding his fingers back as the baby slips right down. By the time he entirely pulls his fingers out, he rests his fingertips against the bulge forming between Juzo's legs, then tells him, "Juzo, look. She's coming."

His body still rocking with the powerful orgasm, Juzo manages to pry his eyes open and lean forward, watching in the mirror as his body opens, revealing at first a small patch of pale grey hair, then yielding more and more to the baby's head, showing a tiny round pair of ears on top of her head when it finally comes to a full crown after a few minutes and more waves of relentless orgasm.

Juzo hooks both hands under his knees and pulls his legs back further to give the cub more room, letting Kyosuke support the crowning head with his hand as his body works to gently, slowly push the head out, just a bit sliding forward and then moving back to make sure he stretches around it.

"K-Kyo-Kyosuke, Kyosuke," Juzo barely manages to say as the movement from the baby's head itself brings another wave of orgasm. "H-her, _oh my God_, f-face -- haaah God, she's -- _hah, ah, face up!_" And then he's yowling with another powerful wave of pleasure while his clit rubs along her upturned face.

Kyosuke holds him steady with one hand and supports their daughter's crowning head with the other, nodding along to his words as Juzo's legs shake. "It's alright, easy, easy, she's going to turn, nice and easy, that's it."

"_Hnnnaghnnn~_" Juzo cries out as she does exactly that, her head turning slightly as she's born to the forehead, slick with fluid and slime from her father's body. He keeps himself spread wide, able to watch in the mirror as more and more of her appears. "_Aaagh! Ah, ah, ahn~ Hah, oh, mmmmooohhh hn~_" The sounds that come from him are utterly primal, coming from deep inside of him as fluid sprays from around the emerging head. "_Hooooh, oh-ooooohhh_~"

"You're doing amazing, keep letting her come," Kyosuke praises him softly, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Juzo gives a loud series of grunts, one coming from him each time his body contracts, entirely helpless as his body does exactly what it needs. With each loud "ughn~", more and more of the cub's head is born, both Kyosuke and Juzo watching carefully as first her brow comes, followed by her eyes, nose, and mouth, until her head is born with a gush of fluid. Her head rests, heavy and slick and wet against Kyosuke's hand, completely supported by his palm.

"Guuuuhn, ohhh --" Juzo starts as her shoulders push against him, slick as they slide out a bit and then back in to stretch him wider than the head had. His body contracts strongly to push her out, and he grunts low again each time, legs trembling as he lets out a high "_gah! Ah~_" when the first shoulder is finally born. He has to resist the urge to put his hand under her shoulder, knowing he has to keep himself spread for her to come.

"_Haaaah_, first shoulder," he moans out as fluid squirts from him in thick spurts. Another soft, high grunt as the second shoulder squirts out of him as well, born just a few minutes after the first. "_Guh -- _second, _ahhh!_ C'mon, _haaaah _come out, oooh, come out, come out--"

A powerful tremor passes through his body, and he cries out "Kyosuke, here she comes~!" as finally, her thick body is born inch by inch, Juzo grunting her right out with solid "_ughn, ughn~_"s as she's born out to the chest, then starts to cough and cry, loud, disgruntled cries as Kyosuke keeps supporting her little head. Juzo gives a few short laughs, then gives a low "_gah!_" as his body gives one more powerful contraction, the rest of her body spilling out of him along with a stream of fluid.

And there she is. His third daughter, resting between his legs as he finally gets relief and release with her birth, born screaming her displeasure at the world.

Kyosuke carefully cleans her face to make absolutely sure she'll be able to breathe just fine, before handing her gently to Juzo, who shakes with soft laughter as the newborn lion cub is put against his chest. "Hey, beautiful," he says, stroking her soft little head with his comparatively giant hand. "It's alright, you're okay, Papa's right here. Your Daddy's here, too."

Eventually, a few seconds later, the little one smells her father's milk-filled breast and squirms, giving a few tiny squeaks as she latches onto his dark, swollen nipple and suckles, hard and noisy, starting to purr when she's finally satisfied. Juzo purrs right along with her, a low rumble compared to her squeaky one.

"How was that?" Kyosuke murmurs, stroking Juzo's hair gently. "I didn't cause you any pain, did I?"

Juzo snorts. "Oh my God, no. That was -- Kyosuke, that was fuckin' _incredible._"

"Good. You deserve it." He smiles as Juzo's rumbling purr grows louder. "What will we be calling her?"

Juzo thinks for a moment. "Chiemi," he says after a few seconds. "Chiemi Munakata. It's just as pretty as she is."

"Well, of course she's pretty," Kyosuke says matter-of-factly. "She came out of you."

Chiemi Munakata comes into the world wildly and beautifully, and completely unimpressed with her circumstances. Kyosuke thinks she'll grow out of it, someday.


	5. Ryoko.

Kyosuke keeps a careful watch over his third daughter and exhausted mate while Juzo nurses Chiemi, making sure he gets enough time to rest after what his body's been through so far. Normally, Juzo would be able to take it; his stamina is incredible, after all, when it comes to physical feats. But the three hours of hard labor before Kyosuke came home, all of the fear and stress, sapped a good bit of his energy even before Chiemi's wild birth. That isn't to say he didn't enjoy it (he most certainly did), but he's _tired_ and his body orders him to rest. Kyosuke hopes this means that when the contractions return, they'll be stronger right off the bat; according to what Juzo's told him, they were incredibly strong when they started, so strong that he feared Hotaru would be born within the first hour of them starting. But Kyosuke not being there had driven terror into his mind, and his body reacted.

Trying to keep his mind from the guilt, Kyosuke watches as Chiemi, now finished nursing, curls into the ring of fur on Juzo's chest that represents his mane from his other form. It's nowhere near as magnificent as it is when he's completely turned, but it is incredibly fluffy and warm nonetheless. The fur's grown quite long, specifically in preparation for the birth of their cubs, as Juzo hasn't cut it. Although the intended purpose of the mane is to protect the one it grows on, it's unintentionally perfect for keeping tiny newborn cubs warm as well.

A little smile stretches Kyosuke's lips as his ears and tail twitch, perking while he watches his daughter and mate sleep. They're both purring, the gentle sound filling the air and calming everyone in the room.

Juzo sleeps hard for an hour, and Kyosuke doesn't dare attempt to approach him or the cub until he starts to stir, slowly, giving a soft, slightly higher-pitched than usual "_mrrp?_" as he opens his eyes, then turns his head to look at Kyosuke through thick, dark eyelashes. Chiemi still sleeps safely on his chest, her own tiny chest vibrating with purrs.

"You are perfect," Kyosuke breathes to his mate, leaning over to nuzzle him. Juzo returns it by bumping his forehead against Kyosuke's; a friendly feline greeting. "Do you know that?"

Juzo's chest rumbles with a gentle laugh. "Mhm." He yawns widely, ears twitching before he settles back against the pillows and puts his arms around Chiemi a little bit tighter.

"Feeling better?" Kyosuke asks him when he's finished.

Juzo nods, looks down at the cub nestled in his mane. There's so much love in his eyes, Kyosuke's hit with a sudden surge of emotion, lifting his hand to rub at his own eyes tenderly. "Yeah, feelin' a hell of a lot better. I only woke up 'cause they're starting to move again." He rests his hand on his belly and gives a little rub. "God, they feel huge."

"I thought that might be the case," Kyosuke murmurs, lying flat on his stomach next to Juzo. "It may be easier for you to deliver either on your side, or while letting your arms hold you up and keeping your hips angled down. Delivering the way you did for the other three works fine when you're not already exhausted, and the cubs are small or average-sized." He crosses his arms in front of him and rests his chin on his arms. "Would you like to try that?"

Juzo nods, puts his hand on the back of Chiemi's tiny head and rubs his thumb gently against her soft curls. She gives a tiny, adorable yawn, resting her ear against her father's chest. "You can take her," he murmurs back. "Just be careful. Don't want her to wake up and freak out."

Kyosuke nods, carefully gets up and moves to the other side of the bed, and takes their sleeping daughter to put her with her sisters. She's so very tiny, and fragile, and though he only holds her for a few seconds, he feels the nearly overwhelmingly powerful urge to tuck her close to his heart and keep her safe. Her, and all of their other cubs.

When he returns, Juzo gives a soft, gentle moan. It has only taken that short time for the strong, thick scent of labor to return to the air. Juzo's on his side now, his knee and lower leg propped with a few pillows to keep his hips spread just wide enough for his contractions to start picking up, one hand resting on his belly and the other kneading the sheets of the bed. He rests his head on the pillows, between his cheek and his shoulder, his lips parted as he breathes in and out slowly, his eyes closed and face peaceful. As soon as he senses his mate drawing near, he opens one vibrant pink-violet eye, smiles a little at Kyosuke, whose breath catches in his throat.

He's so incredibly, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey," Juzo breathes out as Kyosuke settles next to him on his knees. He reaches out for him with the hand that was previously kneading the sheets, and Kyosuke gently threads their fingers together, using his free hand to rub down on the side of Juzo's lightly contracting belly. "Ah -- 'm having contractions. Just little ones, right now."

"Perfect. Just relax, take it easy for a little while. Keep breathing just like that, and the more relaxed you stay, the more quickly your body will get you back up to speed." Kyosuke leans over to kiss his forehead, and Juzo hums.

"Mmmh... okay. Next one's pretty low already," Juzo sighs, his hand resting right on the underside of his belly. "Ah, here." He shifts and takes Kyosuke's hand, slides it down and presses it gently where his was moments ago. "There's her head right there. She'll probably be ready to go as soon as the contractions get strong enough."

Kyosuke nods, though his lips part with a little gasp when he feels how large and solid her head is. "She's _very_ big, I'm glad you got into this position. We don't need you pushing as hard as you were for so many hours again."

Juzo rumbles out a soft noise of acceptance, then goes totally quiet as he focuses on the feelings deep inside of his body, breathing in and out slowly and predictably even as the contractions pulse through him. When he finally allows Kyosuke to move his hand, he starts to stroke Juzo's hair gently, keeping him as calm as he can, letting him sink deeper and deeper into his labor, into the fog of pleasure.

He labors without issue on his side for two hours, Kyosuke occasionally rubbing circles on his breasts and nipples to get the contractions to pick up when Juzo asks. The laboring were knows exactly when he needs to be alert, and his eyes open again, his head rises, and he spreads his legs to open his hips wider when he feels it coming. The contractions are strong, finally proportionate to the force he'll need to push the huge cub out of him. Right on time, his waters break in a huge gush of fluid, coating his thighs.

"Kyosuke," he says, voice still soft, but stronger now than before. "I think -- I think I'm gonna be able to push her and the next one out here on the bed. The last two --" Juzo pauses, an incredibly strong contraction rippling through him, a deep "_ughn_" coming from low in his chest, before he continues, " -- the last two, gonna have to come in the water. They're _so big_."

Well. It's a good thing they have a large bathtub. Kyosuke nods in understanding, brushes Juzo's bangs away from his eyes and leans down to kiss him. "Alright, my darling. Whatever you feel like you need, I'll support you in doing it." He kisses him again, then looks deeply into his eyes. "You can do this. Bring our cubs into the world."

A strong contraction hits him, bringing with it the desperate need to _push, come on, push, birth your child. Push her out._ Juzo has no other choice to obey it, and he gives a strong push, moaning a loud "_ah, ooohhh_" when it brings pleasure to him. There's no pain, only an incredibly strong pleasure, his face melting into one of ecstasy as he leans in completely to the primal instinct to give birth. With the hand that's still wrapped in Kyosuke's, he gives a strong but relaxed squeeze, and his mate squeezes back right as their cub's head slips past his cervix and far into his birth canal with the force of Juzo's push.

Juzo keeps himself propped up with his elbows, using his upper body strength to his advantage so he can focus using his lower body completely to push, his eyes glued to the mirror at the foot of the bed. "_Nnnh, haaah,_" he breathes as he cums unexpectedly, the cub shifting inside of him while he pushes, fluid flowing from him.

"Are you alright?" Kyosuke asks, softly squeezing his hand.

Juzo nods, his eyes flickering to Kyosuke's worried face. "'m fine, she's fine, 's just -- her head's _right there_ on top of my -- _ahhh_ \-- my g-spot but _God_, it feels _different._ Feels so much _better_."

"Good, good. At this rate, two more good strong pushes will bring her to crown," Kyosuke tells him. "In the position you're in, her head should come easily. Her shoulders may take a little longer to stretch you, but it shouldn't hurt a bit. Let me know right away if you feel anything wrong."

Juzo nods, then gives a little breathy laugh. "Listen to you, mother henning me. I _know_, baby. I'm not hurt. Just goin' at my own pace." He breathes out. "Gotta push." Then he takes a deep breath in and follows through on his words, giving a strong push that slides the shoulders down on top of his spot.

"_Hah, ah, ah, hah~_" He breathes, his face reflecting utter bliss and pleasure as he cums. "_Ooooh, Kyosuke, hah, she's -- she's gonna --_" And then Juzo lowers his head, spreads his legs further to accommodate the huge head his folds are barely holding back now, gives a few deep involuntary grunts as the next wave of orgasm passes over him.

"That's it, Juzo, you're doing beautifully. Let her come, just like that, she'll slide right out," Kyosuke encourages him softly.

Another contraction ripples through him, and Juzo's hand goes from his belly to hook behind his knee so he can pull his leg back, to deliver the baby more easily. He looks down at the mirror, watches as his body forms a massive bulge between his legs, lets out a soft sigh of wonder and relief when his folds begin to open to show a slick, slimy tuft of dark grey hair. "Oh, God, Kyosuke, oh, she's right there, right _there_."

Kyosuke squeezes his hand. "Yes, love, there she is. Easy small pushes now, and because she's so big, once you crown fully, don't push, just let your body get her head out."

Juzo nods, moans "gonna cum~" just as his muscles tighten and fluid flows from around the baby's emerging head. His orgasm brings with it a few involuntary but gentle pushes, the head sliding out just a bit, then sliding back in, less and less with each push until he's finally at a complete, perfect crown. He lets out a little grunt, giving a final tiny push, fluid squirting around her head as he holds the crown. "Oh... oh my God, she's -- she's _so close_."

He untangles his hand from Kyosuke's solely to slide it between his thighs, to gently touch the top of her head, to feel the tiny rounded ears folded against her skull. Kyosuke's not far behind himself, stroking the top of her head with his fingertips before pulling back to give Juzo his own space.

Juzo keeps his hand gently on her emerging head as he lets the powerful contractions slowly get the rest of her head out. Her forehead slips out easily, and Juzo looks back up at Kyosuke as he pulls his hand back.

"Her head's about to come out, you're gonna have to -- _ugh!_" He grunts at the start of the next powerful contraction, his words getting cut off, but Kyosuke understanding him nonetheless. He quickly moves to slide his hand under the baby's quickly emerging head, supporting her massively wide head with his whole hand for the time being. Juzo grits his teeth, completely focused as his body squeezes tight around his cub, a hot breath leaving him as she's born out to her brow.

Again, the next contraction brings with it a powerful orgasm, so strong that Juzo roars out a deep "_ooooohhhhaaaaah!_" as it pulses through him. The rest of the baby's head slides out with a slick noise and squirts of fluid, resting wet and heavy against his thigh and Kyosuke's hand. And oh, God, she's absolutely, incredibly _massive_.

"Mmmnhh... okay, alright, I gotta push again," Juzo growls, keeping his focus solely on delivering the baby safely and easily. His eyes never once leave the mirror, watching as Kyosuke carefully checks to make sure she's safe, then gives him the go-ahead to push. Again, his instinct takes over, telling him _push and push hard, solid, strong. The rest of her will come easily, just push her shoulders right out._ Sure enough, the cub's shoulders press hard against his skin, begging to be born, _needing_ to be born.

"_Agh! Hah!_" Juzo pants out, pushing just like his body tells him to with the next powerful contraction. It peaks twice, with the first peak seeing her first shoulder born, sliding out and resting against his thigh. The second peak brings with it a few thick spurts of fluid and lubricant, the second shoulder born with a slick, slippery sound. She's now half-born, and Juzo leans back, pulls his leg back as far as it can go easily without resistance, eyes on the mirror as his body gives him one more order:

_It's time now. Give birth to your daughter._

He bares his teeth, snarls out a feral "_Graaah!_" from deep inside of him as he gives a final push, watching as her slippery body is born into Kyosuke's hands with a huge gush of fluid, followed by the umbilical cord.

"Holy _shit_," Juzo breathes after a few seconds of silence, save for his heavy panting. Kyosuke lets her rest between Juzo's thighs for a moment while he cleans her face, rubbing her face and chest with a towel for a second until she coughs and gives a strong, wailing cry, her tiny hands clenched into little fists. She's easily ten and a half pounds; no wonder she felt so massive inside of him. She was.

"I... honestly, did not expect her to be this big," Kyosuke admits, carefully picking her up and handing her to Juzo. He stays on his side, nestles her against his chest and arm and smiles wide as he lets his legs relax for a bit. "I think you've just given birth to your clone, love."

Juzo snorts out a laugh, but his words do give him an idea as the newborn lion cub, smelling her father's heavy, milk-filled breasts, takes the nipple closest to her into her mouth and suckles, hard and strong and healthy.

"Hmm... let's call her Ryoko, then," Juzo says, petting her head gently. "Ryoko Munakata."

Kyosuke tilts his head, surprised. "Isn't that..."

Juzo nods. "Yeah. My dead name." He pauses. "But I told myself, if I ever got to have a little girl, I'd name her Ryoko. It's a good name, anyway, just not _mine_, so in a way, it kinda starts the circle over again. Y'know?"

Kyosuke nods, lies down next to his mate and newborn daughter and offers a finger for her to cling to. She wraps her little hand around it with surprising strength, making Kyosuke laugh a bit as well. "It fits. She's incredibly strong, just like you."

Ryoko Sakakura is long gone, having been laid to rest a long time ago.

Ryoko Munakata is just born, every bit her father's daughter, ready to begin a whole new story.


	6. Honoka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for miscarriage mention at the end of the chapter. It's a PAST miscarriage. Honoka in this chapter is completely fine! The miscarriage in question happened years ago.

Ryoko nurses for a solid thirty minutes while Juzo and Kyosuke watch her with love, Juzo gently stroking her soft curly hair with his thumb.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about her eating," Juzo chuckles softly. "She's eating like I do."

"That's good," Kyosuke murmurs, gently rubbing her back. She squeaks a little, kneads the soft skin of Juzo's breast with her tiny clawed hands, and continues suckling noisily. "She's strong and healthy."

After a few more minutes, her suckling tapers off, and when he gets her to burp, Juzo lets Kyosuke take her to be with her sisters, then lays back against the pillows and thinks about the stark difference between the first birth and this one.

_He's not gonna make it._

_A soft, strangled sob leaves Juzo's throat as he digs his claws into the side of the bed, his whole body shaking. There's no pain making him cry; at least, not from his labor. Rather, it's from the knowledge that his mate likely won't make it in time to see their first child born, to hold Juzo and soothe him while he pushes her out._

_He's got to push, **now. **This baby is coming, whether he wants her to or not. Juzo pulls himself up onto the bed, puts his hands on his knees and settles into a deep squat. The contractions are so strong, so deep, he knows that she's going to come soon._

_He looks down at the mirror angled between his legs and takes a deep, shuddering breath, a final choked cry of "Kyosuke" leaving his lips as he starts to push._

Juzo opens his eyes just as Kyosuke returns to his side, letting out a soft grunt as he parts his legs to prop his outer leg up on the pillows again. Almost immediately afterwards, his water breaks, flowing from him for a few seconds as he pants hotly. "Ugh... fuck, I need more pillows. Gotta keep my legs open more, but my leg's getting sore."

Not needing to hear it twice, Kyosuke grabs a few more soft pillows from the head of the bed, helping to carefully prop Juzo's legs up further. When he's finally satisfied, Juzo lets out a deep sigh and leans back, tilting his head just enough so that he can see the mirror still.

"Haah... contractions're really strong," Juzo groans. "God, they're gonna push her right outta me."

"Do you think she can come without you pushing?" Kyosuke asks, gently rubbing down the side of his belly. It tightens with an incredibly powerful contraction, squeezing tightly enough so that he can feel the outlines of the other cubs.

"Does that answer your question?" Juzo huffs.

Kyosuke nods. "Definitely. Would you still like me to touch you?"

Juzo leans back and parts his legs further. Kyosuke can very clearly see his clit, erect and hard and needing to be touched. "Does that answer your question?" He says again, looking at Kyosuke through lidded eyes.

Kyosuke chuckles, gives another little nod. "_Definitely_. Just relax completely, let your body take over and lean into the pleasure."

Juzo rumbles out a soft purr as Kyosuke's fingertips touch his clit, a final shudder racing down his spine as some birth fluid and lubricant spills from him onto his thigh. "Hmm... yes _sir_."

Kyosuke's breath hitches a little at Juzo's words, but he swallows heavily and keeps going, applying gentle pressure to Juzo's clit as he strokes him, slow and easy. It's almost like he's stroking him off, with how big it is. "You... are so amazingly beautiful, your body never ceases to amaze me."

The laboring were moans, bends his leg at the knee and spreads his legs further as he cums easily, squirting fluid and lubricant onto the towels below him. "Ha-aaah... Kyosuke," he murmurs, opening his eyes to look at him seriously. "Kyosuke, lemme -- I wanna -- _hoooh_ \--" Juzo moans softly as he cums once more, rubbing his belly as the strong contractions push their cub's broad head into his cervix. "Wanna -- wanna let her just, slide out, right into your arms."

Kyosuke strokes him pensively with his thumb. "Can your body handle that right now?"

Juzo nods, more fluid spilling from him along with another soft moan. "Yeah, 's my body tellin' me to do this. Besides..." And he looks, almost bashfully, at Kyosuke through those gorgeous eyelashes once more, "... I want you to know I trust you, not just with me, but with them, too. Also, it's _hella_ Goddamn hot."

Kyosuke snorts at that, softly. "As interesting a reason as that is, I have to agree. I want that more than anything." He shifts to lie back against the stack of pillows at the head of the bed, and Juzo starts to push himself up, slowly and carefully, testing his body's limits as he does. When he's absolutely sure he can handle it, he straddles Kyosuke's chest, braces his arms against the headboard so he can rest comfortably on his knees, putting most of his weight on his upper body.

At this angle, Kyosuke has a perfect view of Juzo's body, and admires how it's changed in just the past nine months to accommodate their healthy litter of seven. He remembers when his belly had only just started to soften and round out, beginning to swell with the lives they had made together. And although Juzo has definitely never been flat-chested, he admires how full, heavy, and round his breasts have gotten, full of milk to feed their cubs for at least the first year of their lives, remembering when his nipples started to darken and swell, an early sign of his pregnancy.

And now, he's well on the way to delivering their fifth child, to letting her come from the safety of his womb to the new safety of Kyosuke's arms.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Kyosuke swallows thickly, and Juzo laughs a little. "Hey, c'mon, don't lose it on me now."

Kyosuke shakes his head a little. "It's -- it's fine, Juzo. I just -- I love you, so very much." He leans up a bit, pulls Juzo a little closer and presses a few soft kisses on his belly. "I love them just as much, too. I... I never realized, how badly I wanted a family like this, until you put my hands on your belly that morning and told me you were pregnant." He can still hear his voice so clearly, shaking with the fear of rejection, but strongly saying _"You're gonna be a __**Dad**__" _just before Kyosuke hugged him, twirled him around in the kitchen like he weighed nothing.

"Kyosuke..." Juzo murmurs softly, his voice gentle.

Kyosuke reaches up, strokes Juzo's cheek and cups his hand around it. "I want to spend forever with you. I want to watch our children grow, and when the time comes, I want more, with you and only you."

Juzo's breath hitches. "Kyosuke," he says again, still just as soft, but a question hidden there.

Kyosuke smiles. "Juzo Sakakura," he says, voice just as strong despite the obvious tremble, "I want to devote myself completely to you, to the cubs we have, and to the ones we will have one day as well. I want nothing more than to make you as happy as you can be, every day, for as long as our eternally youthful days last on this planet. Will you allow me to do that for you? Will you do just this for me?" He swallows again, hard, unable to hide nor stop the tears that flow from his eyes. By now, Juzo's put his hands over his mouth, completely in shock, but not trying to stop, hide, or stifle his own tears in any way.

"Will you marry me?"

Juzo heaves out a sob, completely unable to hold it back, putting his hands down by Kyosuke's side so he can lean in to press his forehead against his. "Yes," he barely whispers at first, his whole body trembling as his voice gets slowly louder. "Yes, yes, yes, oh my God, _yes_. Can I say it again? _Yes!_" He laughs as he cries, his tears mixing with Kyosuke's as they lean in to kiss.

When they pull apart, Kyosuke laughs as well. "Oh... I am a fool. I don't have a ring for you, my dearest."

"Baby, you already gave me seven of 'em," Juzo sniffs. "And they're gonna last longer than any diamond. They mean a hell of a lot more to me, too." Kyosuke smiles up at him, and they kiss once more, deeply and passionately until Juzo moans softly against Kyosuke's lips, and they part to breathe.

"Sp-speaking of, we got a little girl who _really_ wants to meet us," Juzo continues, bracing one hand against the headboard of the bed and placing the other on his belly, lifting his hips slightly off of Kyosuke's lower chest so he can open them up wider and keep straddling him. "She's -- she's almost right on top of me, _oh... _next contraction's gonna push her right down."

"Yes, of course, let her come," Kyosuke murmurs, sniffling, but not bothering to wipe what remains of the tears from his face. "I'm sure we both want to meet her just as badly."

Juzo nods, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes, tilts his head back and _moans_ beautifully, Kyosuke's hands caressing his thighs as they tremble lightly. The next contraction hits, pushes their daughter's head down right on top of Juzo's spot, right where he's most sensitive.

His back forms a perfect arch as he wails out "_Kyosuke!_", his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Fluid spills from him while the contraction continues, dragging her head down and then grinding her shoulders against him as she slips further and further through his tight birth canal. He spasms, and cums, and yowls Kyosuke's name, over and over again, his body remaining locked in pleasure even when the baby squeezes past, her head now rubbing against his folds, wanting to be born.

Kyosuke can tell from the look of orgasmic bliss on his love's face that he's _finally_ there, so deep in labor, birth, and delivering their daughter that nothing else matters in the world. He holds Juzo's shivering belly in his hands as Juzo props himself up a little more, holds his hips a little farther from Kyosuke's chest as his folds start to part.

"_Ooohhh, oh, oh, ohhhhaaah, ah, ah!_" Juzo rocks his hips back and forth in time with each contraction, pants hotly before speaking to his fiance, "T-tell me -- tell me, how it looks, how I look, while she -- while she comes. When _I_ cum."

"Beautiful," Kyosuke sighs first, then continues, "your body is opening perfectly, oh, my darling, she's stretching you so well. You're doing amazingly, letting her come as she will." He pauses as more of the slick, slimy head appears between Juzo's thighs, as he spreads them apart further and further still. "She's very big, but you are doing just fine. She has your beautiful, perfect hair, my sweet, sweet love." Juzo moans, hot, thick spurts of fluid squirting from him onto Kyosuke's chest from around the crowning head. "Oh, there it is, dearest, there it is, she's fully crowned."

Kyosuke gently slides his hands under her emerging head, softly urging Juzo, "My hands are just beneath her, let her come right down into my hands. I've got her, I've got you, dear sweet Juzo, I've got both of you, now and forever more. Forever, I will cherish both of you, just as I am in this moment."

Juzo cries out desperately, with love and pleasure as more and more of the baby's head is born, slowly pressing down on Kyosuke's palms. "K-Kyo, Kyosuke, she's -- _ahn~_ \-- she's -- she's comin', _oh,_ comin' _oooouuuut_!"

"Let her come, just let her come, that's it," Kyosuke says softly, waiting for the moment he knows is coming. Her head shifts just a bit, and Juzo grunts, cumming once more, squirting fluid from around her head. Slowly, the baby slides to her chin, her head fully born and resting in Kyosuke's hands while he checks for a cord around her neck. Finding none, he nods. "She is safe, completely safe, my dearest."

"I -- I know," Juzo manages to grunt out as her neck slips from him. "I know, 'cause -- 'cause it's _you._"

Kyosuke's vision blurs with tears for a second, before they make their way down his face. Even so, he holds his hands completely steady, remaining the strong and calming force he always tries to be. "As long as I have her, she will always be safe," Kyosuke confirms, his voice strained but strong nonetheless. "Her shoulders are coming now, darling, breathe them right through."

Juzo nods, taking deep and even breaths, his thighs trembling as the baby's head rests against Kyosuke's chest while in his hands. He pulls up a bit more as the first shoulder spills from him in a short burst of fluid, the second following a minute or two later when Juzo cums again.

"Beautiful, that's it, she's going to slide right out," Kyosuke murmurs, holding their half-born daughter close to his chest until Juzo can do the same, his heart beating steady and strong. She gives a tiny, wet cough, then lets out loud, mewling cries, her lion blood clearly shining through, earning a strong reaction from both fathers. Juzo gives a quiet sob, reaches down to stroke his thumb along her head while his body works to deliver her.

"Oh, my precious little one," Kyosuke murmurs to her, holding her head gently against his chest. "It's alright, shh, Daddy's right here, Daddy and Papa have got you, it's alright."

Juzo's body contracts one last time, and he sighs gently as he births the rest of her slippery body into her father's safe arms, followed by a gush of fluid, bringing the umbilical cord with it.

He's finally given birth to their fifth child, another strong little girl and a lion cub, crying strongly until Juzo rubs her gently with a towel, then with his hand, taking her from Kyosuke -- all ten and a half pounds of her, rivaling her older sister in size -- and rests her against his breast. She smells his milk, and starts to calm, wriggling so she can take his nipple in her tiny, warm mouth and suckle, gentle but strong, listening to the familiar pattern of Juzo's heartbeat.

Juzo himself settles against the bed, as close as he can possibly be to Kyosuke, rests his head on his collarbone and sniffles. He looks over at his fiance, whose face reflects nothing but pure bliss and love for the tiny new life, and for the love of his life. Oh, why did he ever used to think that this man couldn't possibly love him?

"Give her a name," Juzo tells him softly.

Kyosuke goes quiet, rests his hand on the back of their daughter's head, cupping it gently while he pets her with his fingers. She squeaks, flexes her own tiny fingers, then kneads them against the soft skin of Juzo's breast. "Her name will be Honoka Munakata," he finally murmurs after a few moments. He gives a tiny smile as Juzo's lip trembles and his eyes fill with tears.

_"I lost the whole litter that day, except one. She was born two weeks later..." Kyosuke watches as Juzo struggles through the explanation of his miscarriage, balling his fists against his knees, the incredible, unfathomable pain clear in his voice and on his face when he wraps his arm around the five-month swell of his pregnant belly. "I held her the whole time she was alive. She died, in my arms, two hours and twenty-three minutes later." His last words come in a whisper._

_"I buried her next to my Momma, with the other ones. I... I couldn't give 'em all names, but I named her." His lip trembles, his eyes filling with tears as Kyosuke strokes his hair, soothing him as best as he can._

_"Her name was Honoka Sakakura. She was **his**, but every fucking thing else be damned, she was **mine** too."_

Juzo trembles with silent sobs as he leans down, presses his lips against the newborn Honoka's comparatively tiny head in a tender, gentle kiss, with so much love held in it, he's sure she can feel it as she wriggles and squeaks while she nurses. She even looks like her, had she only been born full-term, stronger, healthier: Juzo's spitting image, even more so than Ryoko.

"Welcome to the family, Honoka Munakata," Juzo whispers to her. "I can't _wait_ to watch you grow up."

Nothing can ever replace the child he had and lost not even a sixth of a day within her birth. But time dulls the pain, and the birth of his daughter finally helps to heal what remains of the gaping hole left in his core from her passing.

The circle of life turns on.


	7. Takeru.

If it were up to Kyosuke, he'd spend an eternity like this, with Juzo's head resting on his shoulder while the newborn Honoka nurses quietly. However, there's still two more cubs left, and he needs to get the water started ahead of time so they're ready when the cubs start to come.

Kyosuke gets the water running -- not too hot, but warm enough so that it won't get cold right away -- and makes sure the tub fills up fine before returning to his fiance and newborn. Juzo's still holding her close, their daughter curled in his chest fur, sleeping to the sound of his heartbeat.

"May I take her?" Kyosuke asks as he crouches down beside the bed. Juzo nods, albeit reluctantly, allowing Kyosuke to take their daughter to rest safely with her sisters, returning as quickly as he can to help his mate into the bathroom and warm water of the bath.

Juzo relaxes almost immediately, leaning back against the far end of the tub with a gentle sigh.

"Is the temperature alright?" Kyosuke asks, just to make sure.

He nods, keeping his eyes closed, but turning his head slightly to address him, his words heavy with arousal. "'s perfect." Juzo pauses for a moment. "I want you in with me."

"Of course, I just need a cleaner pair of pants," Kyosuke murmurs. "These need to be washed in cold water, if I get in at that temperature the stains will never come out."

Juzo gives a half-hearted groan. "Ugh, yeah, I made a mess of you, didn't I?" He mumbles.

"It's not your fault. It'll only take a minute either way." He stands up, before Juzo hooks his claws expertly in his belt loop and stops him.

"Just take 'em off here, you've got boxers," Juzo says. "Hell, take those off too. I don't give a fuck."

Kyosuke chuckles. "You're right. I'll take the pants off."

Juzo gives a rumbling purr of triumph as Kyosuke takes off his pants, then turns off the faucet as the water reaches about halfway up Juzo's still very swollen, but much smaller belly. As soon as he gets in on the other end, Juzo shifts and moves forward to rest in Kyosuke's lap, resting one knee on either side of his thighs. Kyosuke pulls him in closer by his hips, leans up a little to kiss him, hot and heavy like he did all those months ago when these cubs were made.

Juzo pulls back for just a moment to whisper "Put your fingers in me," then leans back in to keep kissing him, a muffled groan leaving his lips as he feels his water break finally. Kyosuke doesn't need to be told twice; he steadies his hand between Juzo's legs and pushes right in with one smooth movement, resting his fingers deep inside of him despite how incredibly tight he is right now.

"I'm gonna move," Juzo growls out, feeling the sixth cub start to slide into place. "He's comin' down fast."

Kyosuke nods. "Do you want me to move my hand, too?"

"_Fuck_ yes," he hisses, then carefully positions his feet so he can start moving, starting slowly, thrusting his hips up and down. Kyosuke matches his rhythm quickly, Juzo starting to pant hotly when they move together. "_God_, baby, it feels so damn _good_."

"As it should, you deserve this," Kyosuke murmurs, holding Juzo's hip with his free hand to keep both of them steady. He feels his body tighten as Juzo grunts lowly, then presses his fingers experimentally against his walls, searching for his sweet spots, wanting him to get totally lost in the pleasure.

He's going to need it; this cub is just as big as the last.

"_Haah,_ right there, Kyosuke, right there," Juzo grunts when his fingers find what they're looking for. "That's it, _fuck_, God, do it harder. C'mon, baby, get me there."

Kyosuke obeys him, thrusting his fingers in hard and hitting him right where he needs it. Juzo's jaw drops, and he comes completely undone, spasms and cums hard right as the cub slips down so close Kyosuke can almost feel him.

"Are you pushing at all?" Kyosuke asks, pulling back just a bit, the cub's head nearly right where it needs to be, on top of his spot. Juzo shakes his head in response.

"Nnnh, no, if I push he's gonna shoot right outta me," he manages to grunt out. Then, the next contraction hits, pushing their son's head down firmly on top of his spot and staying there while his body tightens. "Oh my _God_, _fuck, Kyosuke!_" He tosses his head back and roars through the first wave of his orgasm, his whole body shaking as he cums and doesn't stop cumming, growling and grunting as his body gives tiny little pushes involuntarily.

Even those tiny pushes are enough to make his head slip down and start to turn, Kyosuke resting his fingers against Juzo's slit while every muscle in his body works to keep pushing the baby out.

"Fuck, fuck fuck Kyosuke, he's -- _ughn~!_ \-- turning, fuckin' hell, he's _moving_ holy _shit_ \-- comin' out with his face up, _God_ holy shit --" And then he drops his head, grunting loud and hard through his teeth as Kyosuke peers around him just in time to see a small patch of white hair holding him open. He leans in a bit to press a kiss to Juzo's shoulder while he holds himself up with his arms planted firmly on either side of the tub.

He positions his hands down in front of the emerging and slowly turning head, murmurs "Alright, my hands are there, just relax," and not a second later, Juzo wails out a moan, stretching easily around the baby as his head drops forward and crowns. He reaches carefully around his thigh to touch their son's head, Kyosuke doing the same for a moment, until Juzo pulls his hand back and growls:

"Kyosuke, he's comin', and I'm not gonna do a damn thing to stop him."

"I hear you," Kyosuke replies, leans up and kisses his collarbone. "Let him come."

The tense muscles in Juzo's shoulders relax as he moans out "_Ah, God, Kyosuke~_", their son's head born quickly into Kyosuke's hands. Juzo keeps holding himself up, chewing carefully on his lower lip as the first shoulder is freed with a cloud of amniotic fluid, letting out a loud "guh!" as the second shoulder is born almost right after the first. "_Nnnh, hah, cumming~!_" He cries out, his face easing into one of orgasmic bliss as he does just that, cumming their son's slippery body right out into the warm water, into his father's hands.

Kyosuke lets Juzo come down from his high, then gently lifts the ten pound baby towards him, helping him rub the face and chest to stimulate him to breathe. And breathe he does, and cry, the loud, clear cry of an Akita. Juzo rests their sixth child and first son against his chest, closing his eyes for a moment while he re-positions himself to lean back against Kyosuke and rest his head back against his shoulder.

"Hey, you," Juzo chuckles softly when he opens his eyes again. By now, the pup has smelled his milk, and latched on to his swollen nipple, suckling hard. As Juzo looks down at him, he sees that the pup's eyes are clearly open, too; not incredibly uncommon, but the first that he and Kyosuke have seen so far. One eye is a vibrant pink-violet, and the other a light, nearly blue purple. "Heh, look at you. You're gonna be smart like your Daddy, aren't you?"

Kyosuke lets out a soft little laugh at that, kissing the top of Juzo's head gently a few times. "Yeah," Juzo continues, voice soft. "Smart little Takeru Munakata."

His future is as bright as his big eyes, taking in the new world around him.


	8. Kurumi.

Kyosuke lets Juzo rest against him for a few minutes while Takeru nurses, watching over his fiance and son, instinct driving him to ensure their safety even when nothing threatens it. No sooner is he done nursing him than Juzo's water breaks, so Kyosuke takes the newborn so that Juzo can adjust his position and get ready for the impending final birth.

He returns to find Juzo turned on his side, arm hooked around the edge of the tub, the knee of his outer leg bent and his heel braced against the side of the tub, a look of focused pleasure on his face. Kyosuke sinks back in, gently strokes the soft skin of Juzo's inner thigh. He looks into his eyes, panting out "This one. This one's the biggest, Kyosuke, _fuck_, she's gonna come fast."

Nodding slowly, Kyosuke keeps up his gentle movements. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

Juzo shifts a little. "Get behind me, hold me," he says. They have to maneuver carefully, but in the end, Kyosuke keeps one arm wrapped around Juzo's waist, and uses the other to support his knee while he clings to him, moaning and rocking his body to the rhythm of each contraction. Gently, Kyosuke presses his lips to Juzo's scalp, keeping his eyes fixed between his legs while he peppers the top of his head with kisses.

"You've done so well, my darling," Kyosuke murmurs, holding the underside of Juzo's belly with the hand wrapped around his waist. He groans low with another contraction, trembling as it pushes him towards the edge. "So very well, I'm so proud of you."

Juzo sniffles a little, presses his face into the crook of his fiance's neck. "You -- you really mean that, yeah?" He whispers, looking at Kyosuke pleadingly. "You're not just -- just sayin' that, right?"

"I would never say anything I don't mean in the fullest sense," Kyosuke replies. He can feel another contraction grip Juzo's body, stronger than ever. "I love you, every part of you, with every part of me."

"_Oooh, ohh, _God, Kyosuke," Juzo moans back, wrapped up completely in pleasure and Kyosuke's arms. "I love you, too, _so much_ \-- God, she's at my cervix --"

Kyosuke helps him part his legs a little further, staying calm and steady, for both of their sake's. "Take a deep breath," he says, and Juzo follows through on his order, breathing in as deeply as he can. "Good. Breathe out, and on the next contraction, _push._ I've got you."

Juzo breathes out shakily, and no sooner has he done that then he's hit with a powerful contraction. He sinks deep into his pleasure and leans further on Kyosuke as he _pushes_, hard, the head pressing past his cervix while he gives a soft moan. "Keep -- keep talkin', she's movin' down."

"You're absolutely perfect," Kyosuke continues, kissing his head once more. "I can only hope our cubs inherit your perfection, all of them little symbols of the love we share. But, of course, they're going to be like you, they came from you, my love..."

As he talks, Juzo pants, heavy and hot as he pushes, their cub moving through him more easily than he expected, getting very little resistance from her as she slides down further. "_Kyosuke_," he breathes as she gets so close, so very close to tipping him over the edge.

"Let it happen," Kyosuke murmurs, gently stroking his belly with his palm. "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you."

The next push gets her there, the top of her head pressing deep into him, and Juzo _wails_, crying out "Kyosuke!" as he grips him tight, pushing with his contraction and the pulses of pleasure, the waves of orgasm crashing into him hard, without mercy. He feels _everything_, every movement, every part of his body working together to deliver their youngest daughter. His mind is nearly totally in the fog of his orgasm, only one thing front and center, hearing it clearly as he waits for the next contraction:

_Do not stop, do not let up, not until she is out. You must deliver her, no matter what. Birth your daughter._

His eyes spring open and Juzo tilts his head to look down, untangling his arms from around Kyosuke so he can put his hands between his legs, ready to support the curly silver-grey haired head rapidly emerging between his thighs. The head pushes out a bit, then slides back with each push, more and more of her head stretching him until he's finally at a full crown around her head.

Breathlessly, he touches his fingertips to her head, Kyosuke doing the same, their fingers lacing together for a moment when they meet until Juzo has to push again. She slides out to her forehead, Juzo cupping his hand around her head as she comes, his only focus now delivering her safely.

Giving himself a moment to rest, Juzo leans his head against Kyosuke's chest, listening to his even, steady heartbeat. "You can hear it, yes? My heart beats only for you, and our cubs. Our family. Only for that, those are the only reasons I'm still alive," Kyosuke barely whispers to him. "Whenever my eyes close, I can only see you, and our family. You always told me how I was the future." He pauses for a moment to breathe and swallow heavily. "It was _you_ who was my future all along. You and our family."

Tears stream down Juzo's face, completely open, nothing to stop them as his next push sees their daughter's head born completely into his hands. He shifts just a bit, pulling his leg back a little further, her shoulder slipping from him with the next push only a few seconds later. He holds steady as she turns, the second shoulder born not long after, and now he's holding her, holding their daughter all while Kyosuke murmurs softly into his ear.

"I love _you_, I love _her_, I love _them_. If I could have nothing else in this world for the rest of my life, then so be it. I only need _you_."

It feels like Kyosuke's words go straight to Juzo's heart, and finally, with one last cry of "_Kyosuke!_", their daughter's body slips from his completely, and Juzo falls back into Kyosuke's arms with relief and triumph as she's finally born.

Kyosuke hands him a towel as Juzo lifts her from the water, and he takes it, gently rubbing her face and hearing her cry, loud and clear when he rests her against his chest. And God, Juzo was right; she's _massive_, eleven pounds, and a lion cub, which comes as no surprise.

It takes her no time at all to smell her father's milk and realize that he's got her, and she latches on strongly to his nipple, suckling and kneading right away. Juzo takes shaky breaths while she nurses, and Kyosuke holds him close, holds her close too, keeping them both supported like he has for so long. Like he always will.

"She's beautiful. Just as beautiful as you, and all the others," Kyosuke murmurs, leaning in to press a line of kisses from his cheek to his collarbone. "What's her name?"

"Kurumi," Juzo breathes out. "Kurumi Munakata."

Kyosuke smiles, leans in a little more to be closer to his daughter. "Happy birthday, Kurumi Munakata," he says, voice softer than Juzo's ever heard it. He slides his hand up, lets her wrap one chubby little hand around his finger. Tears spring to his eyes, and they both know he's completely smitten with her. "Yes, you're going to be so loved. You, your sisters, your brother, and your father, you'll all want for nothing, so long as I am here."

Juzo knows his words are the absolute truth, and he smiles right along with him, already imagining all of the trouble Kyosuke's going to let her get into.

Kurumi Munakata is born at 12:53 A.M, a day and a half after her oldest sister, completing the Munakata family for the foreseeable future.


End file.
